


Our Space

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Room, Surprises, They are just cute and in love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Shiro has a silly surprise for Keith.





	Our Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atelerix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelerix/gifts).



> They are cute, in love, and sometimes, I just want these two to be happy and fluffy together! 
> 
> If you like it and want to talk Voltron (since I am not connected in the fandom and have no one to squeal with) please come find me on Tumblr or Twitter!
> 
>  
> 
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

Keith was pissed.

He had called an early end to training with the Paladins because irritation was crawling under his skin like a nagging buzz that refused to dissipate. The war was over and still every day was treated as if another war was on the horizon. All Keith wanted was a day, or even a few hours, to exist without demands or restrictions or every single Garrison eye flicking towards him in a combination of apprehension and reverence. Saving the world apparently also meant being obligated to be ready to do so over and over again, and while most of the time Keith could live with that reality, there was one thing that made it almost impossible to accept.

Having zero time with Shiro.

Feeling someone tug on his elbow, Keith had to bite down on the urge to growl. Setting his face into an expression he hoped was neutral, he spun on his heel.

“Wow, slicey, settle down!” Lance threw his hands in the air, smirking as Keith’s grimace became more apparent. “I just need to...”

“No!” Keith shouted, closing his eyes and telling himself to chill out. “Look, I’m sorry, unless it is really, really important... I have already held pieces of random metal in the air so Pidge could weld them together into _who knows what_... I’ve tasted everything Hunk put in front of me for an hour... Coran made me try on Altean formal wear... and ALLURA TRIED TO CUT MY HAIR! Unless whatever you need is really quiznaking important, please just keep it to yourself and let me find Shiro!” Huffing through the last of his tirade, Keith became aware of the cadets trying to scurry from the hallway.

“I just need to... tell you that Shiro is in your room, waiting for you.” Flinching, Lance took a step backwards. “That’s my only message to deliver and I am trying to keep all mental images at bay soooooo away with you now.” Waving his hands, Lance took another step back to ensure that he was outside of Keith’s swinging range.

Feeling the tension begin to seep from his shoulders at the thought of Shiro and some quiet time for the two of them, Keith turned his back on Lance with a hasty, “thanks.” He couldn’t help snickering when he heard Lance mutter about the measly appreciation for his valiant efforts of death-defying message delivery.

Moving faster than strictly necessary, Keith covered the distance between the hallway and his shared quarters with Shiro in a speed that only Kosmo could beat. Foregoing the thought to knock, Keith slammed the outer button with his palm and stepped into the room.

His jacket was nearly pinched in the closing door, Keith’s feet frozen and his jaw hanging open at the sight in front of him. “What in the galaxy...”

Standing in the middle of the room Shiro grinned, wiggling his bare toes and fidgeting with the hem of his ridiculous sleep shirt. A shirt covered in stars with matching pants, to be exact.

And although Shiro looked absolutely adorable (and alarmingly handsome) in his bizarre pajamas, it was the rest of their bedroom which was making Keith feel a little dizzy.

As individuals, their rooms were always sparse. Keith’s had always been more barren than Shiro’s, but neither had ever been fond of clutter.

As a couple, their room was about function over fashion and most of their concentration had been placed on making the bed into a haven of comfort and coziness. The walls were bare and their photos were few and far between, opting for a room without a distinct theme like the rest of the paladins.

Well... until this very instant, Keith supposed.

Peering around at the very-much-covered walls, Keith’s face morphed into pure confusion. There were posters of all shapes and sizes, depicting everything from bands they both used to listen to and cartoons they still watched. In between the chaos, Keith spied pieces of his own artwork and a few random posters that were merely comprised of neon shapes and swirls.

Odd strands of plastic beads hung in front of their bathroom door and on the desk a lamp containing an unidentified liquid moved in a way that made Keith feel mesmerized. Losing his train of thought watching the red blob wobble its way from the bottom to the top, Keith shook his head when he heard Shiro say his name.

“Keith... do you like it?” Shiro took a tentative step forward, holding out a folded stack of fabric that Keith assumed was meant to be his matching pajamas.

“I don’t know what it is...” Trailing off, Keith accepted the offered bundle, setting it down gingerly and stripping out of his uniform. He felt his cheeks heat as Shiro watched him, but noticed Shiro’s nervous worrying of his own bottom lip.

“I... well... Some of the cadets.... they were talking about missing their rooms at home... and comparing how they had decorated their rooms here... It made me realize that you never really, I guess, had the chance to do that. Fill a room with things that you like. I mean, between the home and the Garrison and then the castle... and now Atlas...” Shiro’s eyes dropped to the floor, shoulders shrugging. “Maybe it’s silly, but I thought, maybe we could both use a little... silly.”

Keith’s fingers stuttered as he tried to slip the buttons into the holes of his sleep shirt. “I love you so much,” was all he could get out, ignoring the rest of his buttons, in favor of wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. He buried his face in Shiro’s neck when he felt strong arms hug around his back.

“You haven’t seen the best part.” Shiro’s whisper was excited, the pitch slightly elevated and nervous, making Keith chuckle.

Letting Shiro go, Keith laughed when Shiro snagged his hand and pulled him onto a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. With a flick of his fingers, Shiro sent their room into darkness and Keith gasped at the scene above him.

“How did you... Can Atlas do that?” Raising his hand, Keith pointed his finger toward the ceiling, tracing the constellations of glowing stars above him. He had seen this stars up close and firsthand, and yet somehow they were just as beautiful as simple star designs dotting their ceiling.

“Um... no...” The blush could be heard in Shiro’s voice and Keith tilted his head to look at him. “They are plastic. It took forever to find them and then Pidge had to help recreate them so I would have enough. Putting them up there took me almost all day... that’s why everyone kept you busy.”

“You’re the reason I almost got a very unwanted haircut!” Keith smacked Shiro’s chest, but there was no force behind it. His smile was warm and loving when Shiro began to laugh. Grabbing Shiro’s chin, Keith held it when he leaned down to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips. “I love it,” he sighed, kissing Shiro again. He wasn’t sure why he felt emotional, but the tears were definitely building behind his eyes.

“I’m glad.” Threading a hand in the back of Keith’s head, Shiro made an appreciative hum. “I’m glad she didn’t actually cut it.” 

“Me too.” Slumping back, Keith let his words ring with dramatic relief. Spying the lamp on the desk again, Keith lifted a finger to point. “What is THAT?” The red blob was rolling over itself, bouncing slowly off the bottom of its globe to travel back toward the top.

“Lava lamp,” Shiro answered, rolling onto his side and tracing a finger over Keith’s exposed stomach. “I researched all this ridiculous stuff that the cadets called ‘retro’ and ‘super cool’.” Shiro’s air quotes made Keith snort. “Lance was adamant that we weren’t allowed to have a black light in this room so Pidge helped me make this one instead.”

Making a mental note to ask Lance about the black lamp issue, Keith tore his eyes away from the floating blob and focused his gaze on Shiro. Trailing his fingertips over Shiro’s jaw, Keith pulled him down for a kiss, both of them smiling as their lips connected.

Wars could come and go, life and responsibility would always demand their time, but as long as Keith always had Shiro to return to, he figured he could survive anything the galaxy could throw at him.

Including insanely decorated bedrooms highlighted by the disconcerting light of a lamp made from lava.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please check out my other Sheith fanfictions:  
> [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) a Sheith fic about Author Keith and Fanboy Shiro, filled with mutual pining and reuniting of childhood friends :) - complete  
> [Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) \- a sheith blind date au - WIP (completing this weekend)  
> [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302947) \- a one-shot of married Sheith getting jealous at a party and solving it with sexy times  
> [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730515) \- fluffy post Season 7 Domestic Sheith escaping for a weekend away to Keith's old shack  
> [No Secrets Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900) \- silly crack fic about the team finding out that Sheith are dating


End file.
